Narvi
by Celestin s tales
Summary: "Par le nom de mon père et de son père avant lui, moi, Odin, père de tout chose, je te bannis sur Jotunheim." C'est à ce moment précis que tout bascula. MPreg Thor/Loki [Challenge de l'été 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]
1. Chapter 1

Introooooooo:

Un énorme merci à 34 SpaceStreet pour sa correction et ses conseils avisés malgré ses premières réticences face à ce texte.

Quelques mots d'explication sur l'univers: comme vous allez vite le remarquer l'histoire ne collent pas exactement à celle des films. Elle ne colle pas non plus aux comics ni à la mythologie Nordique. En soi, je n'en ai fait qu'a ma tête. Outre la courte intro les événements se passeront approximativement après ragnarok mais bon cette info ne sert pas à grand-chose parce que toute l'histoire est différente. Sachez que les éclaircissements se feront au compte goutte car ce n'est pas le centre de l'histoire. Vous pouvez toutefois me demander des explications si cela vous dérange trop je me ferais un plaisir de vous expliquer ma vision des choses.

Une chose à savoir sur les Jotuns est qu'il est dit (je sais plus où mais c'est dit) que c'est une race de mâle (c'est-à-dire pas de femmes). Mais alors Jamie, comment qu'est qu'ils font des bébés ? Bah c'est simple mon cher Fred: entre mecs. Eh oui, les Jotuns sont tous capable d'enfanter. Et donc, Loki aussi. donc je préviens: "MPreg"

Pour ceux qui ne supportent pas l'inceste et ce même si les frères n'ont aucun lien de sang et si c'est très clair entre eux (ou du moins pour un des deux) bah je préviens aussi: "Thorki".

Ce premier chapitre s'inscrit dans le cadre d'un des challenges de juillet/aout du collectif NoName qui avait pour thème: "Il n'y aura jamais que toi et moi. Je serai le/la seul.e à tes côtés quand les loups atteindront notre porte, hurlant pour avoir ta tête." Proposé par Ongi.

J'espère avoir correctement répondu à ce challenge même si j'aurais tout à fait pu tourner plus autour de ce thème que ce que je ne l'ai fait.

La question de l'auteur était ensuite: "Dans vos lectures comme dans vos écrits, quels personnages vous ont le plus marqué dans le style "nous deux contre le reste du monde", et pourquoi ?" J'ai pour ma part choisi Tom et Alice dans l'appentis épouvanteur parce que même si John Gregory soutient son apprenti (Tom) les deux enfants se retrouvent souvent seul pour combattre des démons et même le diable en personne. Les personnages sont souvent lâché face à un monde froid et cruel et se sortent sorte toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre ensemble (même si Alice ne se montre pas toujours très coopérative).

Voilà voilà, je fais rarement des intros aussi longue mais maintenant c'est fini, je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre et vous dis à bientôt pour le deuxième.

* * *

Chapitre 1

\- Tu ne fais que répéter encore et toujours les mêmes erreurs, cria Odin, dépassé une fois de plus par la situation. Je ne te comprends plus…

Son ton était résolument abattu et Loki, qui se montrait, comme à son habitude, fier, senti une pointe de tristesse frapper son coeur.

\- Je ne sais plus comment te ramener sur le droit chemin. Je n'arrive plus à voir en toi le petit garçon que j'ai élevé et aimé.

Une nouvelle pointe assaillit Loki qui, en retour, poignarda du regard le roi tout puissant.

\- Tu as fait le choix d'agir à nouveau à l'encontre du bien-être d'Asgard… Je ne peux pas laisser encore une fois cet affront impuni. Loki Ondinson tu vas répondre de tes actes. Par le nom de mon père et de son père avant lui, moi, Odin, père de tout chose, je te bannis sur Jotunheim.

\- Père, non ! cria Thor qui s'interposa entre son frère adoptif et leur père qui l'ignora.

\- Deviens là-bas le roi méritoire que tu souhaitais pour Asgard et que je voulais te voir devenir. annonça Odin sans aucune ironie mais emplie d'une grande amertume au vu des actions de son pupils.

* * *

Thor avançait d'un pas prudent sur la glace qui luisait faiblement à la lumière dérisoire du satellite naturel de Jotunheim. Les hommes et les femmes qui le suivaient étaient anxieux et frigorifiés; aucun d'eux n'avait déjà fait l'expérience de température aussi basse.

Ce matin même, le blond était devenu roi d'Asgard et son premier ordre avait été de mener une expédition pour retrouver le prince banni il y a plus de cinq ans de cela : Loki.

L'opération était risquée. Ils étaient à peine plus d'une vingtaine et personne ne savait où était le prince ni même s'il était toujours en vie et il était impossible de savoir comment allaient réagir les Jotuns à la présence d'Asgardiens sur leur terre.

Thor avait son arme à la main et tous ses soldats étaient prêts à dégainer au moindre mouvement suspect. Dans le noir quasi-total, les hommes et femmes avançaient à taton préférant la discrétion de l'obscurité plutôt que d'être repérable à des lieues à la ronde.

Thor, en tête de ligne, resserra la peau de bête qui le tenait chaud autour de ses épaules et sauta délicatement d'un rocher pour atterrir en contrebas.

D'un geste vif de la main, il immobilisa ses troupes. Quelque chose venait de bouger devant lui.

Le son de lames qu'on sort lentement de leurs fourreaux se fit entendre derrière lui et la silhouette s'élança dans la direction opposée à la leur.

\- Nous avons été repéré. Soyez d'autant plus sur vos gardes, ordonna Thor. On ne sait pas comment ils vont réagir.

Il soupira tout de même soulagé de ne pas avoir à confronter un ennemi.

C'est maintenant que tout allait se jouer. C'est maintenant qu'il allait devoir jouer le plus finement. La paix avec un peuple entier était à gagner et peut-être la libération de Loki si celui-ci avait été, comme il se l'imaginait, capturé.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que de nouvelles ombres se fassent remarquer.

Plus le roi et ses soldats continuaient leur avancée, plus les silhouettes se faisaient nombreuses jusqu'à ce que les Asgardiens soient totalement encerclés.

Un Jotun couvert d'ornementation s'avança alors à la lumière de la lune et se présenta aux intrus après une révérence rapide.

Ses cornes étaient larges, s'enroulant sur elles-mêmes rappelant celles d'un bélier.

\- Vous devez être Thor, je suis Idunn. Le roi m'envoie pour vous conduire jusqu'à lui.

\- Le roi ? Quel roi ? demanda Thor sachant pertinemment que Laufey avait été abattu par Loki des années auparavant.

\- Et bien, Laufeyson, l'héritier du feu roi Laufrey.

Alors, comme ça, le roi de Jotun avait eu un autre enfant avant de mourir.

Thor fut emmené dans un dédale de glace pour enfin apercevoir ce qui semblait être une citadelle.

Il pénétra ainsi dans la partie basse où vivait la populace et monta petit à petit vers le palais du roi.

\- Entrez ici, indica stoïquement le messager.

\- C'est peut-être un piège, l'avertit la chef des armées.

\- Je sais, Sif, mais ne sautons pas au conclusion trop hâtivement.

La jeune femme croisa les bras, mécontente de la réponse qui lui avait été donnée, quand les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur une armée de Jotuns transportant avec eux vivre et eau.

\- Effrayant n'est-ce pas, rit Thor en apercevant du coin de l'oeil que Sif avait dégainé, prête à bondir sur l'ennemi.

Le Jotun qui les avait accueillis s'inclina à nouveau avant de parler.

\- Vous êtes conviés au banquet donné en l'honneur du prince Narvi, mais comprenez que tous vos soldat ne peuvent pas vous suivre, annonça Idunn.

Sif s'agita, désapprouvant que Thor se mette dans une situation aussi délicate. Pourtant, Thor garda tout son calme.

\- De combien de soldats mon escorte peut-elle se composer ?

\- Thor, c'est de la folie.

\- Cinq.

Sif écarquilla grand les yeux et se retourna en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Mais c'est bien trop peu, s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Sif, calme-toi. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre et je ferais tout pour que notre séjour ici soit le plus pacifique possible. Maintenant, va me chercher nos cinq meilleurs soldats et prévient-les qu'ils m'accompagnent.

La guerrière rouspéta et partit sous l'ordre de son roi et ami.

\- Une tenue plus adaptée à la situation va vous être offerte. Veuillez la revêtir avant de vous présenter aux festivités. Je vous escorterai en temps voulu jusqu'au banquet où vous pourrez discuter avec le roi.

Idunn s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant Thor avant de sortir.

Le dieu du tonnerre s'appuya contre un mur gelé et ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis proche, Loki… Je vais enfin te ramener chez nous.

Une vague de nostalgie envahit Thor qui sursauta quand Sif le secoua.

\- Tu parles encore tout seul, ricana son amie. Bon… Voilà ta garde.

Bien alignés devant lui se trouvaient trois hommes et une femme prêts à le suivre n'importe où.

\- Ça ne fait que quatre.

\- C'est parce que tu m'oublies, ça fait cinq.

\- Non, Sif, tu dois rester avec les soldats, tu es la capitaine des armées. C'est ton rôle d'être là.

La guerrière protesta à nouveau, étant surprotectrice avec son ami d'enfance, mais renonça devant l'alacrité inébranlable et assurée dont Thor faisait preuve.

Elle ordonna donc à un des gardes qu'elle avait soigneusement sélectionné d'aller chercher sa soeur et se tourna vers Thor.

\- Promets-moi de faire attention.

\- Ça va de soit.

C'était un enfant pas plus haut qu'une hache de guerre qui lui avait apporté la tenue or et noire qu'il portait dorénavant.

Dans le couloir taillé à même la glace, l'animation d'une fête se faisait à présent entendre.

Le Jotun prénommé Idunn ouvrit la lourde porte derrière laquelle se déroulait la soirée et Thor entra dans la pièce.

Tous les Jotuns le dépassait de plusieurs coudes sauf un qu'il reconnut immédiatement malgré le bleu qui le recouvrait entièrement.

\- Loki !

Le surnommé se retourna, ratant un battement de coeur au passage.

Déjà, les Jotuns autour de lui et les soldats de Thor s'apprêtaient à un éventuel combat, mais Loki désamorça le conflit qui n'avait pas lieu d'être en ordonnant dans une langue que Thor ne connaissait pas que l'on n'attaque pas les invités.

D'un simple coup d'oeil, Loki détailla son frère adoptif.

Thor était beau. Ses cheveux blonds coupés court et sa barbe taillée proprement lui donnait un air plus mature, ou peut-être était-ce ses rides naissantes et son oeil arraché.

Son oeil arraché ?!

\- Tu as perdu un oeil !

\- Ha, ça...

Thor toucha du bout des doigts le tissu noir qui cachait l'emplacement de son oeil manquant.

\- Rien de bien grave.

Le rire cristallin de Loki détendit momentanément l'atmosphère alors que Thor et lui s'asseyaient côte à côte pour discuter.

Pour une raison que Thor ignorait encore, Loki avait soigneusement avorté l'étreinte que Thor avait voulu lui offrir.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air mal traité, remarqua le blond alors qu'un Jotun venait apporter un alcool blanc au tout petit Jotun.

L'éclat de rire qui suivit alerta tous les gardes environnants qui se détendirent de nouveau en voyant le sourire qu'arborait Loki.

\- Et bien non, je ne le suis pas. Et encore heureux qu'ils me respectent ou le roi se montrerait bien peu agréable à leur encontre.

Thor sourit, soulagé d'entendre ça.

\- Tu es proche du roi alors ? demanda Thor un peu nerveux en attendant la réponse.

Une lueur énigmatique brilla dans le regard de Loki qui répondit d'une voix suave.

\- Nous sommes très liés, oui. Je dirais même qu'on ne fait qu'un.

\- Oh… Tu es... L'amant du roi ?

Le sang de Thor ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il hausse la voix.

\- C'est impardonnable ! J'ai entendu que le roi était le fils de Laufey. Ton frère donc.

\- Calmes-toi, Thor, tu attires l'attention alors que nos soldats sont déjà tous sous tension.

Un Jotun couvert d'une armure du cuir s'avançait justement jusqu'à la table de Loki et d'une voix rauque intervint.

\- Mon roi, avez-vous besoin qu'on intervienne ?

\- Non, Bifur, tout va bien.

\- Quoi ? Tu. Tu. Non… Tu t'es marié avec lui ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! Déjà, parce que c'est moi ton unique frère et puis parce que c'est avec moi que tu devais te marier !

\- Thor… Laisses-moi t'expliquer avant que tu ne comprennes comme d'habitude tout de travers.

Loki tourna ses jambes vers Thor faisant délicatement se toucher leurs genoux.

\- Je ne suis pas le roi consort. Je suis le roi.

Thor plissa les yeux tentant de comprendre sans vraiment y arriver.

\- Par Odin que tu es bête.

Il encadra le visage de Thor, plaçant ses pouces bleu sur les pommettes du blond et les caressant délicatement.

De ce simple contact, sa peau entama le processus pour changer et redevenir celle à laquelle Thor avait été habitué, mais Loki se concentra et garda sa couleur originelle.

\- Je suis resté fidèle à notre promesse. Malgré tout ce que ça m'en a coûté, je ne me suis pas marié.

Enfin Thor réalisa ce qui lui disait Loki.

Un bruit de core interrompit brutalement Loki qui grogna alors qu'on faisait entrer un enfant jotun couvert d'or et de satin.

\- Le prince Narvi Lokison, annonça le garde en présentant le petit être.

Une forte amertume prit Thor à la gorge et il baissa les yeux en voyant l'enfant.

Voilà le prix qu'avait dû payer Loki pour tenir sa promesse de ne pas se marier ?

Tous les Jotuns outre Loki s'agenouillèrent et Thor intima à ses hommes de faire de même.

\- Thor, relève la tête. Il est ton…

Le dieu du tonnerre leva la main pour faire taire Loki, n'écoutant plus ce qu'il tentait en vain de lui dire et s'approcha de l'enfant.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, mon nom est Thor. Je suis ton onc...

\- Père !

* * *

N'oubliez pas la review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à la gentille beta, 34 SpaceStreet, d'avoir corrigé ma fanfiction ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, mon nom est Thor. Je suis ton onc…

\- Père !

Un silence prit place alors que Thor regardait successivement Narvi et Loki qui, d'une seule voix, venaient de lui annoncer la plus importante nouvelle de sa vie.

\- Père ? demanda t-il, abasourdi, tel un écho, en regardant en direction de l'enfant jotun dont les yeux pétillaient d'une joie sans fin.

\- Ne me fait pas le répéter une nouvelle fois et réfléchit, souffla Loki.

Thor tourna une nouvelle fois son visage vers son frère.

\- Mais… Ça ne s'est produit qu'une fois.

\- Et il n'en faut pas plus.

L'assemblée était figée, comprennant bien contre leurs grés ce qui se disait.

\- Mon roi, ne l'écoutez pas, s'écria l'un des gardes de Thor. Il est le dieu du mensonge et de la duperie et un traite à la couronne. C'est peut-être un stratagème pour vous manipuler.

\- Silence ! ordonna Loki. Qui es-tu pour oser parler de moi comme ça ?

Frapper dans son orgueil, le garde se redressa.

\- Le fils d'un simple garde qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'importance à tes yeux que j'en ai aujourd'hui et que tu as indifféremment paralysé à vie il y a de ça quelques années lors de ta tentative pour tuer le roi dont tu as pris la place maintenant.

Un murmure se répandit parmi les convives alors que le garde continuait son discours de rage et de tristesse.

\- Par ta faute, mon père ne peut plus rien faire d'autre que d'attendre la mort et, aujourd'hui, tu va enfin payer pour ce que tu lui as fait.

Thor, comprennant qu'un danger immédiat arrivait, bondit entre son frère et le garde pour l'apaiser, mais celui-ci avait déjà sauté. Emporté par son l'élan et aveuglé par ses émotions, il transperça l'abdomen de Thor de sa lame.

Choqué devant ce qu'il venait de faire, il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser que, déjà, son dernier souffle de vie lui était retiré par des gardes jotuns alors qu'on laissait retomber sa dépouille au sol.

\- Thor ! glapit Loki en attirant son frère vacillant dans ses bras.

La blessure était mal placée et le sang coulant en abondance fit paniquer le roi de Jotunheim plus qu'il n'aurait dû le laisser transparaître.

\- Allez chercher l'un des chirurgiens des troupes Asgardienne ! aboya Loki, serrant son frère contre sa poitrine.

La dernière chose que vit Thor avant de perdre conscience furent les yeux rouges sang de Loki lentement changer pour devenir verts.

* * *

Thor était sorti d'un réveil réparateur, il y a de cela une dizaine de minutes, et observait dorénavant précautionneusement son environ.

Il n'y avait pas une seule fenêtre ce qui était somme tout un point positif au vu du froid mordant qui se serait faufilé dans la chambre si c'était le cas. Les murs étaient faits de pierre et même si c'était toujours une matière froide, c'était mieux que la glace qui semblait recouvrir la majorité de Jotunheim. La décoration, quant à elle, était plus que minimaliste. Seuls un lit et une petite table de chevet meublaient la grande chambre ainsi qu'une peau d'animal déposée au sol devant un feu de cheminée et, juste à côté, se trouvaient de grandes portes en bois qui, justement, venaient de s'ouvrir.

Sa blessure avait été pansée et il se sentait définitivement mieux sans pour autant savoir combien de temps il avait passé allongé.

À l'entrée se dessina une petite silhouette que Thor reconnu en un rien de temps.

Narvi s'approcha du lit sans craindre l'inconnu qui y était allongé.

\- Que tu es grand ! Tu as cinq ans, c'est bien ça ?

Le petit le regarda avec surprise et sourit laissant apparaître ses dents de lait.

\- Je suis pas grand, je suis tout petit, petit, dit-il d'une voix mutine appuyant sur les adjectifs de taille de son timbre fluet.

Thor conquis par la réponse infantile du petit Jotun passa ses mains sous ses aisselles et le porta jusqu'à ses genoux où le chérubin s'assit.

Son visage, caractérisé par sa couleur bleu et ses yeux rouges, était sans équivoque celui d'un enfant. Son regard pourtant si particulier débordait d'une gaieté enfantine rehaussée par deux petites joues rebondies, un visage rond et un nez joliment retroussé.

\- Là où j'habite, les gamins de ton âge sont encore plus petits, donc pour moi tu es plutôt grand, expliqua Thor en ébouriffant les cheveux de jet du petit.

\- C'est Asgard, ta maison, à toi ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, et ce sera bientôt aussi ta maison.

La petite moue d'interrogation qu'afficha l'enfant fit pouffer Thor qui demanda :

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu. Laisses-moi t'expliquer, en fait, Loki et toi vous allez rentrer avec moi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, si papa et moi on part, qui va être roi ici ?

Thor fut soudainement embarrassé, il n'avait absolument pas pensé à ça. Il voulut s'excuser de son manque de considération, mais fut coupé quand Narvi souleva sans sommation sa tunique pour observer le torse hâlée de son père.

Intrigué, il posa ses doigts sur l'épiderme et stupéfait les vit changer de couleur pour devenir laiteux. Il sauta derechef du lit, paniqué par ce changement inopiné, mais fut soulagé de voir sa peau redevenir celle qu'il avait toujours connu.

Toujours allongé, son père le regardait avec bienveillance et une tendresse nouvelle.

\- Tu es vraiment mon fils alors...

Rigide, le petit fit volte-face et se rua vers le couloir, mais prit tout de même le temps de s'époumoner avant de refermer avec force la porte derrière lui :

\- Papa avait raison, tu es vraiment bête !

Thor venait de se faire insulter par son enfant qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer et il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, mais il restait euphorique.

Thor avait parfaitement retenu tous les détails qu'il avait pu voir durant les quelques secondes où Narvi avait été sous sa forme asgardienne. C'était un bel enfant aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux blonds comme son père. Le portrait craché de Thor, enfant. Ses joues rebondies comme dans sa forme jotun lui donnait une visage angélique : il était tout bonnement adorable.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau Thor fut surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau.

\- Eh bien, ça alors, je pensais que tu me trouvais bête.

Le petit Jotun jeta un regard courroucé au blond et grimpa sur le lit avec un livre à la main.

\- C'est vrai, mais je t'aime bien malgré tout.

* * *

\- Comment tu fais pour ne pas mourir d'hypothermie ? Tu es quasiment nu ! s'enflamma Sif, exaspérée par les températures négatives du pays dans lequel elle séjournait.

\- Je suis loin d'être nu ! protesta Loki en désignant sa cuirasse. Et depuis quand tu me tutoies ?

\- Depuis que tu m'invites à ta table par «amitié», répliqua la brune en distordant sa voix sur le dernier mot.

\- On aurait dit que ça allait t'arracher la gorge de dire ce mot... Alors par _amitié_ avec Thor et parce que je suis certain que ça le chagrinerait - au moins un peu - de te voir t'étouffer pour avoir dit une bêtise pareille, s'il te plaît, ne répète jamais ça à personne. Sache que si tu es invitée ce n'est que grâce à ton statut; tu es tout de même la chef des armées du pays que j'accueille. Il est de mon devoir d'agir avec une certaine sympathie.

\- Ouais, causes toujours… Enfin ça ne change rien au fait que tu n'as pas une seule peau sur toi pour te tenir chaud et tu as des manches courtes. Et puis, de toute façon, il doit faire moins dix mille, alors, si, tu es presque nu, renchérit la guerrière.

\- Ton argumentaire est comme d'habitude bancal, souffla Loki. Nous somme dans l'aile la plus chauffée du palais, les murs ne sont plus en glace et il y a des torches et des feux dans chaque pièce pour garder la température plus élevée. Seuls quelques Jotuns, par exemple ceux avec un faible métabolisme comme le mien, apprécie cette chaleur.

\- Alors à quoi sert cette aile ?

\- Pour les orphelins.

Sif s'immobilisa.

Une tonne d'informations traversa son esprit, l'aidant rapidement à comprendre la portée sentimentale que Loki avait pour cet endroit.

Le Jotun avait été abandonné par ses parents à la naissance et avait très mal vécu le fait d'être adopté par Odin.

\- Depuis mon arrivée sur Jotunheim, j'ai recueilli tous les enfants abandonnés ou maltraités à cause de leur tare qui croisaient mon chemin. Je leur ai donné un toit et à manger. La moitié de leur temps est dédié à leur éducation et l'autre moitié à aider les caméristes et autres domestiques durant leurs tâches journalières. Je montre ainsi à mon peuple que ses enfants ont aussi leur droit de vie dans se monde.

Sif était bouche bée. Elle savait que le prince d'Asgard et le roi de Jotunheim n'étaient pas fondamentalement méchants, mais de là à dire qu'il était un homme bon… Elle aurait rit au nez du premier lui chantant de telle absurdité.

\- Effectivement, je me souviens avoir vu des enfants aider pour des tâches simples.

Soudain, une question la tarauda :

\- Le prince Narvi… Tu l'as aussi trouvé ?

La question était légitime, pourtant Loki n'appréciait pas le moins du monde qu'on remette en cause sa paternité.

\- Non, je l'ai porté en moi, malgré le froid de ce pays, malgré le bannissement de mon père et malgré mon chagrin. Je l'ai élevé alors que je me battais pour mon trône et ma survie. Ça ne fait que trois ans que j'ai repris le pouvoir, mais je n'y serais pas arrivé sans soutien.

\- De quel soutien parles-tu ?

\- De mes partisans : les légitimistes, d'un chef de clan en particulier, Salt, et de quelques Jotuns voyant en ma personne une opportunité de changer la donne. À la mort de Lauffray, c'est un chef des pays du froid dénnomé Roald qui a repris le flambeau, mais c'est un sauvage arriéré.

\- Les pays du froid ? C'est un euphémisme, ça.

Loki rit à voir la guerrière frémir encore une fois comme une feuille, elle qui était d'habitude si fière et ne laissait paraître aucune faiblesse.

\- Rassure-toi, nous allons bientôt être devant un feu pour manger. «Les pays du froid» désigne toutes les terres éloignées de l'équateur. Les températures sont encore plus basses qu'ici, à la capitale, et le gibier s'y fait rare. Les habitants y sont plus… primitifs - si je puis dire - et les lois sont dures. Nous sommes arrivés, dit finalement Loki en frappant à la porte.

De l'autre côté, une petite voix leur intima d'entrer et Sif fut surprise de se retrouver face à Thor, hors de son lit et sur ses jambes.

\- Thor ! que fais-tu debout !? cria-t-elle.

\- Sif, Loki, je suis heureux de vous voir. Ce petit démon m'a fait traverser la moitié du château sous prétexte qu'il voulait manger avec moi, expliqua Thor en désignant le petit garçon bleu qui venait de courir dans les bras de Loki.

Celui-ci reçu une petite remontrance de la part du maître des lieux, mais resta pourtant heureux que son nouvel ami et père se soit joints à eux, alors que le roi d'Asgard se faisait durement réprimander par la chef de ses armées pour s'être levé sans permission d'un docteur.

Fermant la porte derrière eux, les trois adultes et le petit s'installèrent à une grand table vierge de tout met. Puis, sans que Thor ne s'en soit rendu compte, un plat était arrivé et un deuxième suivit, pourtant il n'avait pas vu un seul domestique.

Curieux, il prêta plus attention à ce qui l'entourait pour remarquer que de tout petits êtres bleus entraient et sortaient avec nourriture et boisson à la main.

\- Tu emploies des enfants ? Mais c'est de la maltraitance ! s'écria Thor avant de remarquer que ceux-ci s'asseyaient un par un à la même table que lui.

Les plus petits étaient aidés par les plus grands et des biberons avaient été apportés pour un bébé assis, lui aussi, à la table.

Loki ne répondit pas, gardant ses railleries pour lui, et attendit que tous les enfants se soient installés pour dire:

\- Mangez à votre faim et restez civilisés.

\- Merci pour la nourriture et notre éducation, répondirent d'une seul voix, tous les enfants avant d'entamer leur repas en discutant gaiement.

Du côté des trois adultes, un silence stupéfait fut interrompu par le ricanement de Sif.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, Thor. On dirait que tu viens de voir un serpent géant.

Loki expliqua alors à Thor ce qu'il avait expliqué précédemment à leur amie d'enfance.

En six ans, Loki avait pris sous son aile quatorze enfants. Tous avaient entre un et sept ans et chacun d'entre eux avaient été rejetés par leurs parents, et ce, chaque fois en raison de leurs petites tailles. Pourtant Thor avait beau compter et recompter il voyait seize enfant en incluant Narvi.

À mesure que Loki ventait, enjoué des différents exploits de ses protégés, Thor déchantait.

Évidemment, il était heureux et soulagé de savoir son frère aussi épanoui, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que Loki aurait tant de raison d'aimer Jotunheim et de vouloir y rester.

Il ne pouvait plus lui demander de rentrer avec lui. Lui imposer ce choix cornélien serait pure cruauté.

Alerté soudainement par le calme profond de son frère d'adoption, Loki le dévisagea apercevant la naissance d'une larme qui fut balayée d'un simple battement de paupière.

\- Thor, je…

Le coeur de Loki se serra. Il ne devait pas promettre des choses qu'il ne saurait tenir, et ce, même s'il avait tout à fait compris ce qui assombrissait le coeur de Thor. Pourtant, quand il détourna le regard du blond, ça lui brûlait les lèvres de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait vivre avec lui comme ils se l'étaient promis une première fois avec innocence durant leurs jeunes années et bien plus tard quand ils avaient appris qu'il n'y avait entre eux aucun lien de sang.

\- Oublies…

Ses mots étaient lourds de sens, mais Thor refusa de prendre en considération le message caché derrière ce simple mot. Oublier leur passé, leur promesse était inenvisageable.

Se sentant coupable de l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait maintenant, Loki choisit de recommencer à discuter avec entrain.

\- Alors, comme ça, tu as passé la matinée avec Narvi ?

Thor sourit et, même s'il se forçait, cela soulagea Loki.

\- Oui, à ce propos… Il a dit quelque chose…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que j'étais bête.

\- Il n'a pas vraiment tort, gloussa Sif.

\- Ce sont les dires d'un enfant, n'y prête pas trop attention, répondit Loki, tout aussi narquois.

\- Et il a dit que c'était toi qui lui avait dit ça.

Cette fois-ci, Sif ne sut contenir son rire alors que Loki perdait légèrement contenance.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait des sources fiables que tu dois plus y penser.

La fin du dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Loki remarqua avec plaisir que Narvi et Thor se parlaient déjà avec aisance. Le petit groupe se démentela. Sif devait rentrer à Asgard avec le plus gros de ses troupes et Narvi avait une leçon avec un maître d'arme.

Soutenant Thor par le bras pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop de sa récente blessure, Loki le ramena jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Dans le coeur des deux amoureux se disputait une bataille sans merci.

Loki avait appris à vivre seul et ne pouvait plus quitter ses terres sans abandonner une partie de lui et tous deux en étaient conscients.

Leur amour ne s'était pas tardit, mais la vie était ce qu'elle était et aucun des deux ne pouvait revenir sur les années passées.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as agi comme un frère au lieu de me sauter au coup lorsque tu m'as vu, siffla Thor en s'appuyant sur son lit avec difficulté.

Dans sa voix se percevait une vrais tristesse et le coeur de Loki se serra à en être douloureux. Dans sa gorge se forma une boule qui brisa sa voix quand il sut enfin quoi répondre.

\- Je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de te regarder comme le mari que tu aurais pu être..

Le blond grinça des dents.

\- N'emploie pas le passé, nous avons toute notre vie, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu as déjà compris que je resterais ici.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois terminés ! Cela aurait pu être un peu plus rapide mais je fais pour la première fois l'Inktober et ça me prend tout mon temps libre ! Et puis j'ai eu un peu de mal à me lancer dans l'écriture de ce chapitre. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il me plaît au final.

Je voudrais vous remercier, vous qui avez "follow" cette histoire. J'ai calculé que cette fanfiction est le texte le plus suivi de ma page (ratios lecteurs/follow). Vous déchirez ! Merci ! Si chacun d'entre vous laissait une review, j'en aurais genre 17 xD

Pour finir merci à 34 spaceStreet, d'avoir encore une fois corrigé ma fanfiction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Le son de la glace grinçante se faisait entendre partout dans le château comme si celle-ci voulait communiquer avec ses occupants. C'était un bruit cynique et inquiétant. Le même qu'on entend dans les vieilles maisons qui, à peine dépeuplées, se font appeler «hantées». Pourtant les autochtones ne semblaient pas y prêter attention. Avec le temps, Loki s'y était aussi habitué au point de ne plus l'entendre à moins d'y prêter attention. Pourtant, à cet instant, dans ce couloir vide, ce léger craquement ressemblait à un cri de désespoir faisant écho à sa propre situation.

Loki ne cessait de penser à Thor, sa voix brisée, cette lueur de peine flottant comme un voile sur son oeil valide ou cette main qui était retombée mollement à côté de lui alors que le roi Jotun lui annonçait qu'il restait sur la terre de glace.

Tous ces souvenirs le hantaient continuellement depuis une semaine.

Depuis ce soir-là, il était ainsi devenu inconcevable pour les deux hommes d'entretenir une discussion et tous deux s'évitaient autant que possible pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard désolé de l'autre.

Errant comme une âme en peine, Loki déambula jusqu'à une grande porte en bois de l'aile des orphelins sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il était là. C'est en ouvrant la porte sur son fils surexcité qu'il revint enfin à lui-même.

Narvi était avec Lotr, le premier enfant que Loki avait adopté, et les jumeaux Angrboda et Ymir qui, pour leur part, avaient été trouvés quelques jours après la naissance du prince. Ils s'étaient tous accompagnés pour leurs classes et furent rejoints par deux autres enfants entrant dans la pièce en pressant le pas. Aegir, le deuxième plus âgé des orphelins, tirait par la main Skadi dont les yeux blancs au lieu de rouges ne fonctionnaient malheureusement plus.

Satisfait de voir sa classe complète, Loki s'installa dans le fauteuil dans lequel il enseignait aux enfants.

Entre les moments dédiés à ses devoirs de monarque, Loki avait pris l'habitude de congédier les précepteurs de ses protégés et de leur faire la classe. La leçon commença dans une bonne humeur qui agissait sur Loki comme un baume et la bonne humeur contagieuse des enfants couvrirent pour un certain temps le bruit de la glace et des inquiétudes de Loki.

Plus tard, lors des doléances du peuple le plus jeune des orphelins, âgé seulement d'un an, avait profité du confort des bras de roi pour s'y assoupir et y rester jusqu'a son réveil plusieurs heures plus tard.

Loki avait ensuite amené Vik aux Jotnar qui s'occupaient déjà de Snorri, âgé de trois ans, et de Frid et Ragheidur, âgés de deux ans.

Loki se sépara de ses protégés avec un baisé sur le frond pour chacun d'eux.

Il aurait aimé aussi aller voir Olafur, Bjorg, Dagr, Nott et Bjarni cet après-midi, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas ajourner ses réunions. Un grand nombre de chef de clan s'étaient réunis à sa demande pour discuter de la famine qui touchait de plus en plus son peuple.

Entrant dans la salle du Conseil, Loki salua grand nombre de personnes et, malgré sa petite taille, tous s'écartèrent avec respect devant lui.

La réunion commença aussitôt.

Il y avait beaucoup de sujet dont Loki voulait discuter au plus vite avec ses chefs de clan dans le but d'améliorer la qualité de vie de son peuple pourtant la réunion fut rapidement interrompue. La voix de Narvi s'éleva dans le couloir dans un hurlement désespéré.

L'instinct paternel de Loki s'agita et il courut jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir avec fracas malgré son poids.

Derrière celle-ci se tenait son fils et un garde essayant temps bien que mal d'obéir à son ordre de ne laisser personne entrer.

Le petit au cheveux noir se jetta dans les bras de son papa avec un reniflement disgracieux. Le prince n'était pas en enfant turbulent; il était empli d'une énergie forte mais calme comme celle de la lune pouvait l'être et le voir dans cet état émotionnel peina Loki.

Il referma la porte et ordonna au garde de s'en aller. Débarrassé de tout regard indiscret, Narvi se permit enfin d'expliquer son problème.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, pleurnicha-t-il, lui qui était d'habitude si calme

\- Qui donc ? demanda le roi avec une voix douce et rassurante.

\- Thor… Il a dit qu'il rentrait à Asgard…

La nouvelle fut un choc pour Loki qui se figea, le coeur soudainement douloureux, mais le regard humide de son fils le décida à répondre comme l'adulte qu'il était.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, il reviendra bientôt pour te dire bonjour et jouer avec toi.

\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte, répéta le petit en criant, fermant les yeux sous la colère et, quand Loki voulu l'apaiser d'une caresse sur la tête, il s'en éloigna, manifestant son mécontentement en partant à toutes jambes.

Loki allait poursuivre son fils mais une voix l'interpella dans son dos. Le sang du géant de glace ne fit qu'un tour et il se retourna pour faire face au dieu du tonnerre.

\- Loki, on doit parler.

* * *

\- Où est-il ?

Cherchant partout dans le château après Narvi, l'image parasite de Thor, le visage couvert de larmes séchées s'étant échappées de son oeil unique revint à l'esprit de Loki avec fracas. Tout déraillait.

Le grand blond était si misérable quand il était venu lui annoncer qu'il partait, mais Loki n'avait pas été aussi bienveillant à son égard qu'il aurait dû l'être et lui avait demandé de partir dès que possible. Une demande à laquelle Thor avait douloureusement cédé le coeur lourd, avant de laisser Loki retourner à sa réunion.

Ce n'était pourtant pas comme ça que leur relation devait évoluer. Thor et lui devait revenir à leur relation d'antan, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore déclarer leur amour.

Loki secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

Il arpentait de long en large les couloirs du château de pierre et de glace, le pas vif. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Son fils n'avait pas été vu depuis plusieurs heures. Plus exactement, Narvi était introuvable depuis qu'il avait appris que Thor s'en allait.

Loki avait dans un premier temps choisi de lui laisser un moment seul pour qu'il se calme de lui-même, mais son absence prolongée commençait à inquiéter le roi des Jotnar.

Il avait regardé tous les endroits du château dans lesquels Narvi aimait se cacher et, à court de solution, décida d'aller demander de l'aide aux gardes du château.

Ils cherchèrent dans toutes les caches, toutes les zones d'ombre et les tréfonds du château : en vain.

* * *

Le vent de Jotunheim était des plus mordants et comme toujours le satellite de cette planète de glace n'éclairait presque rien. Les hommes de Thor, se protégeant du froid du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, s'impatentaient. Ils étaient censés être partis dans l'après-midi, mais la nuit venait de tomber et ils étaient toujours là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend exactement ? Demanda l'un d'eux sans se rendre compte que sa voix avait porté jusqu'à son roi.

\- Mon fils et son père pour des au revoirs en bonne et due forme, s'énerva Thor qui était pourtant forcé de se rendre compte que les deux hommes qu'il aimait le plus ne semblaient pas en bonne condition pour venir le saluer une dernière fois.

Sa langue claqua de mécontentement et après un dernier regard vers l'entrée définitivement vide du château ordonna le début du voyage du retour.

Thor et ses hommes entrèrent donc dans le dédales de glace qu'étaient les terres vierges de Jotunheim. Leur évolution était, comme la première fois, difficile, bien que la peur de l'inconnu se soit évanouie après cette semaine passée sur la planète au climat hostile.

Le vent était levé, emportant avec lui le bruit de la glace, quand un soupir différent des autres figea Thor dans ses mouvements. Quelque chose clochait. Alerté par le comportement de son roi, l'un des gardes s'arrêta lui aussi.

\- Votre altesse, vous allez bien ?

L'expression de Thor s'est raidit après avoir cru entendre un cri qui lui avait glacé le sang. Un cri plein de peur; un appel à l'aide désemparé.

Le garde n'attendit pas la réponse et dégaina son arme. Une présence s'était faite ressentir derrière eux.

\- Veuillez déclarer votre identité, ordonna le soldat en voyant un Jotun, qu'il crut être un enfant malgré son mètre nonante, approcher, mais Thor devança la réponse en reconnaissant, malgré la pénombre, Loki.

Thor avait immédiatement pressenti que le roi ne venait pas pour lui dire au revoir et quand celui-ci ouvrit la bouche ce fut pour révéler avec horreur que leur fils était introuvable.

Thor frémit. Ce n'était pas un frisson de froid mais un frisson de dégoût. Bien sûr, Narvi était peut-être bien caché, mais le champ des possibilités ne s'arrêtait pas là et c'était la raison de la panique de Loki.

Eux-mêmes avait failli a plus d'une reprise être kidnappé ou tué durant leurs jeunes années et cette hypothèse n'était pas à exclure dans le cas présent.

Thor posa une main réconfortante sur la joue de Loki qui s'y colla avec désespoir avant de se jeter dans les bras de son ancien amant, mais surtout du père de son fils, pour un peu de réconfort.

\- N'aie crainte, nous allons le retrouver, murmura Thor en respirant l'odeur familière des cheveux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Lorsque Loki releva la tête vers Thor ce fut avec ses yeux verts qu'il le regarda. Il était si dure pour lui de contrôler ces changements de formes quand ses émotions prennaient le dessus sur sa magie, mais en cet instant précis, il n'en avait que faire.

* * *

Le dieu du tonnerre et le dieu de la malice avançaient depuis une trentaine de minutes quand une lumière se détacha de la nuit. Ils étaient tous deux épuisés par leur course dans les terres glacées mais ne s'en plaignaient pas.

Au loin se distinguait de plus en plus clairement un village. Loki y pénétra sans hésitation et frappa frénétiquement à la porte d'une des maisons. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique menaçant à tout moment d'en sortir.

C'est un Jotun haut comme une montagne qui ouvrit la porte et, même sans se l'avouer, Thor eu une petit frayeur en voyant l'immense carrure de l'homme bleu.

\- Loki, je te manquais ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire radieux en se penchant sur le roi pour le serrer brièvement dans une étreinte.

\- Salt, je suis désolé de te déranger par cette heure, commença Loki alors que le Jotun se relevait. Est-ce que Narvi est chez toi ?

Cela avait été plus une supplication qu'une vraie question et le géant de glace comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Non. Non, il n'est pas ici. Je vais demander à Aaren s'il sait quelque chose. Attendez ici.

Voyant que Thor était sur ses gardes, Loki jugea bon de lui expliquer rapidement la situation et de le rassurer.

\- Si Salt est connu dans les villages alentours ce n'est pas seulement pour sa taille impressionnante, sa carrure ou sa force, débuta Loki, mais surtout pour ses choix, il y a neuf ans, lors de la naissance de son fils, Aaren, son héritier. Le nourrisson était né de deux parents sains et, fort malheureusement, lui, était à peine plus grand qu'une main. Il faut savoir qu'il est vraiment très commun ici d'abandonner les bébés jugés trop fragiles pour supporter le froid. Pourtant, contre tout attente, Salt décida de le garder. Son époux, la «mère» d'Aaren s'y opposa. Normalement, c'est celui qui enfante qui doit s'occuper de l'enfant, pourtant Salt a aussi contourné cette tradition. Il a donc choisi de garder pour héritier un enfant qu'il n'a pas porté en son sain et qui est deux fois plus petit que la moyenne. Cette décision a eu des répercussions sur le clan en entier qui s'est désolidarisé de lui, le chef, créant deux clans distincts.

Loki fit une pause cherchant comment expliquer la suite de son récit.

\- Quand je suis arrivé sur Jotunheim, j'étais triste, mais toujours aussi puissant. Durant les premières semaines, je me suis débrouillé comme je pouvais et, au final, cela n'était pas si compliqué, mais je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte que je portais Narvi en moi. J'ai rapidement trouvé Lotr et l'ai donc recueilli. Je voulais vraiment le sauver pourtant plus le temps passait plus chacun de mes mouvements devenait compliqué. Un jour, alors que je chassais, une bête que j'avais blessé s'est retournée contre moi et m'a chargé. Tu peux facilement imaginer que si j'ai été blessé par un simple animal, c'est que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme. Quelques heures plus tard, je sombrais dans l'inconscience. C'est Salt qui m'a trouvé. N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait abandonné; un Jotun faiblard et un bébé de la même trempe. Je me suis donc réveillé chez lui. C'est lui qui m'a appris que j'attendais un bébé… Ton bébé. Il est un ami et tu peux avoir autant confiance en lui qu'en moi.

Loki avait parlé vite et l'inquiétude pour son fils était toujours palpable alors que Loki terminait son récit et que Salt réapparaissait

\- Aaren jure ne pas savoir. Est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Il est introuvable.

L'hôte de maison resta stoïque, fermant simplement les yeux avant de se reprendre, pourtant Thor avait pu voir passer sur son visage de l'inquiétude. Il voulait seulement ne pas empirer la situation en cédant à la panique.

\- Nous allons t'aider à le retrouver, dit Salt en posant une main puissante sur son fils qui venait d'arriver.

Il était plus grand qu'un Asgardien de son âge, mais comparé à son père, il était ridiculement petit. Remarquant Thor dans la pièce, Aaren fit une petite révérence qui interpella son père alors que Thor se demandait s'il n'avait pas déjà vu ce petit garçon quelque part.

\- Et qui est l'Asgardien avec toi ?

Loki sera les point et les dents. Il n'avait pas envie que cette question soit posée maintenant et encore moins par Salt en personne.

\- Roi d'Asgard et père du prince Narvi, lâcha-t-il finalement, contraint de dire la vérité.

Une émotion indéchiffrable traversa le regard du géant qui se redressa bombant le torse.

\- Et pourquoi donc ne nous as-tu pas présenté correctement, petit Loki ? gronda t-il faisant trembler les murs de sa maison.

\- Salt, je t'en prie, pas maintenant, supplia Loki qui était déjà épuisé par les recherches.

Le géant reconnu immédiatement son erreur et posa une main délicate sur le visage de Loki.

\- Je comprends, pardonne-moi... Mais tu auras des comptes à me rendre au plus vite, dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour partir au plus vite à la recherche de l'enfant sans un regard en arrière.

Thor se retourna et demanda du regard des explications, mais Loki était complètement absent.

\- C'était le dernier endroit où il aurait pu se cacher…

\- On va le retrouver, affirma Thor en tirant Loki par la main mais celui-ci refusa d'avancer.

Loki avait atteint un point de non-retour. Tout autour de lui tournait. Si son fils disparaissait, il serait anéanti.

Il n'entendait plus la voix de Thor qui l'encourageait à avancer et à trouver Narvi. Il était fatigué et désespéré.

Ce n'est que parce que Thor le secoua qu'il se rendit compte de sa respiration hachée. Loki faisait un crise de panique.

Il se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus avoir à entendre les plaintes de la glace et se replia sur lui-même dans une position de défense instinctive.

\- Je ne peux pas vous perdre tous les deux, gémit-il douloureusement.

Thor aurait voulu embrasser Loki pour le rassurer et réguler sa respiration pourtant ce n'était ni le moment adéquat pour ce genre de signe d'affection ni ce que le Jotun souhaitait. Il se contenta donc de le serrer fermement dans ses bras et de lui parler doucement jusqu'à ce que Loki se calme de lui-même et ne parte à la recherche de leurs fils adoré.


	4. Chapter 4

Intro: Un énorme merci à 34 SpaceStreet pour sa correction et ses conseils avisé.

Vous êtes de plus en plus à aimer et suivre cette histoire et cela me ravit ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça me flatterait vraiment !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour arriver jusqu'au village de Salt, Thor et Loki avaient emprunté des chemins faciles d'accès, mais rien ne disait que Narvi aurait fait de même s'il avait effectivement voulu rejoindre son ami. Avançant en râteau, ils tentaient donc de retrouver le prince dans les plaines alentour du village, espérant qu'il soit passé par là. Leurs avancées était laborieuses, pourtant aucune plainte ne se fit entendre. La lune n'éclairait presque rien et leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige qui se faufilait à son tour dans leurs bottes. D'où il était, Thor pouvait entendre à sa gauche Loki crier le nom de son fils, accompagné par les échos de Salt et, à sa droite, d'autres Jotnar qu'il ne connaissait pas. Entendre la voix de celui qu'il aimait le rassurait et même si Loki ne l'avouerait pas, la réciprocité était tout à fait valable.

Les recherches étaient épuisantes et la tempête de neige qui s'abattit durant la longue nuit qui suivit sur la lande fut l'élément de trop pour certains Jotnar. Ils se replièrent dans leurs foyers, ne donnant pas cher du pauvre petit prince déjà fort faible de sa condition. C'est donc avec un effectif réduit que les recherches continuèrent au soleil du petit matin.

Ce fut Aaren qui retrouva le petit prince alors que le soleil était à son zénith.

Narvi était toujours conscient quoique frigorifié et Thor s'empressa de le réchauffer en le serrant dans une étreinte revivifiante suivie rapidement par celle de Loki. Le chemin pour rentrer au château se fit dans le calme, l'inquiétude étant finalement retombée.

Durant l'après-midi, une ribambelle de guérisseurs se succédèrent pour finalement annoncer que Narvi n'avait besoin que de sommeil même si une fièvre était naturellement envisageable.

Toujours sous le choc, Loki avait refusé de laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde son fils seul jusqu'à ce qu'il décide finalement de l'installer dans sa propre chambre.

\- Installe-toi, dit Loki alors qu'il quittait la pièce avec son fils dans les bras, laissant quelques instants Thor dans son salon personnel.

Il revint rapidement, épuisé mais heureux. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, la chair de sa chair était de retour dans leur maison et celui-ci était paisiblement endormi dans le lit de sa mère.

\- Je n'ai jamais été si soulagé ! soupira Thor alors que son frère adoptif s'asseyait à côté de lui, une bouteille à la main.

\- C'est ça être papa. Tu as eu un aperçu de ce que j'ai pu traverser, seul, durant cinq ans ! Les épreuves de la vie d'un parent sont impitoyables.

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué par les mots qu'avait employés Loki.

\- On dirait que tu me reproches de ne pas avoir été là, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je devais être roi pour pouvoir enfin soulever ton bannissement. Si j'avais su… Si tu m'avais dit que j'avais un bébé…

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé. Au mieux, ça n'aurait fait que retarder ton couronnement.

\- Mais je l'aurais vu grandir.

\- Je sais, lâcha Loki, fataliste, en ouvrant la bouteille qu'il avait pris avec lui. Mais j'ai dû faire des choix et je les ai faits du mieux que je le pouvais.

N'obtenant aucune réponse du dieu du tonnerre, le plus jeune comprit qu'il avait gagné ce débat et profita du calme pour les servir un peu de cet alcool typique de son royaume dans de grands vers plats.

\- J'ai une question pour toi, reprit Thor après avoir plongé ses lèvres dans le liquide froid. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit que tu avais tenu ta promesse, que tu ne t'étais pas marié ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas.

\- Je veux dire… Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait si maintenant tu ne veux plus de moi comme époux. Est-ce que tu l'as fait par principe ou par amour ?

\- Ne pense-tu pas que j'aurais pu trouver un subterfuge pour contourner notre promesse si je l'avais voulu ?

\- Donc tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-il en posant sa large main sur le visage bleuté de l'homme qu'il chérissait.

\- Tu sais parfaitement la réponse.

\- Mais je veux l'entendre.

\- Tu vas devoir rentrer à Asgard, dit Loki, éloignant son regard de celui de Thor en même temps qu'il appuya son visage contre la paume de son amant en une caresse explicitement désirée.

En six ans, c'était la première fois que Loki se permettait de s'égarer ainsi. Il savait que ce qui allait se passer n'était pas raisonnable. Que ce n'était pas le choix le plus astucieux qu'il puisse faire pour lui, pour son fils ou pour son peuple, mais dans les bras de Thor, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre.

\- Je veux entendre la réponse. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il ne résista plus.

\- Oui… Oui, je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je ne m'arrêterai jamais, mais nous somme tous les deux rois et nous ne pouvons pas changer ça.

Thor posa ses lèvres sur la peau bleue de Loki, le faisant frissonner.

\- Laisses-moi t'étreindre, dit-il alors qu'il grimpait sur le fauteuil pour s'installer au creux des reins du roi des glaces.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas… Tu devras tôt ou tard t'en aller.

\- Ceci et celà sont deux choses différentes.

Loki aleta lorsque Thor caressa délicatement son échine pour retrouver avec un râle de plaisir son derrière.

\- Est-ce que tu es ivre ? demanda-t-il.

Thor jugea le verre à peine entamé avec un sourire amusé.

\- Si ça t'aide, comme la dernière fois, à pardonner ce que nous allons faire, alors oui.

Comme ensorcelé par ses dires, Loki céda. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Thor et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent dans une chorégraphie qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié malgré le temps passé sans se toucher.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Thor se décide de délicatement retirer la fibule qui tenait ensemble les deux pans de la peau de bête, dévoilant ainsi les fines épaules du Jotun. Thor y posa un doux baiser avant de s'atteler à détacher le laçage de la tunique qui le séparait du torse de son bien-aimé.

À leur tour, deux bourgeons de chair fleurissant sur le corps gracieux et félin de Loki furent dévoilés, faisant se répandre une chaleur de plus en plus présente dans le sang de Thor. La beauté de celui qu'on lui avait fait appeler à tort toute son enfance «frère» l'émerveillait et il n'avait plus qu'une pensée à l'esprit : posséder le corps en face de lui.

Cela faisait des mois, voire des années qu'il attendait ça et Thor n'allait pas gâcher ce moment dans une précipitation malvenue.

D'une main délicate, il dessina des arabesques invisibles débutant sur la ligne de la mâchoire de Loki et se terminant à l'orée de son intimité.

Ses mouvements étaient lents mais assurés, prouvant à Loki qu'il le désirait tout en sachant le poids de ses actes.

Celui-ci avait regardé avec envie les yeux amoureux que posait sur lui le blond, mais ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que les grands baisent, dit-il, fourbe et provocateur. En six ans, je pensais que tu aurais eu le temps d'apprendre.

Thor sourit, goguenard, appuyant soudainement son sexe contre le fondement du Jotun qui hoqueta de surprise et d'envie. Il n'allait pas se laisser parler ainsi.

\- Ce soir, je te fais l'amour, je ne te baise pas, alors laisse-moi prendre mon temps, mais je te jure que si à l'aurore tu as encore de la voix pour crier, je m'en irais quérir l'aide d'un professeur pour apprendre à mieux te satisfaire.

Loki, qui s'était laissé choir dans son fauteuil, se redressa en riant, faisant ainsi se toucher leurs virilités gonflés par le désir.

\- C'est un marché conclu alors, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son partenaire en lui retirant ses linges du corps qu'il jeta au sol.

Des baisers, des caresses et des râles se perdaient dans un tourbillon d'envie et Loki ne su retenir son premier cri quand Thor le prit en bouche pour faire danser sa langue autour de son sexe. Son ventre se tordait de plaisir, privant sa conscience de la lucidité qui était normalement sienne.

Le sol, couvert de vêtements et de peaux animales, devint ensuite leur espace de jeu, le fauteuil ayant été jugé trop petit pour leur amour. Après près d'une heure, à explorer chaque recoin de son corps Thor se décida à pénétrer Loki.

Ses coups de reins étaient lents mais profonds. Loki, la tête rejeté en arrière, perdait doucement haleine alors que, lui, faisait tout pour se contrôler et ne pas retourner son amant et le prendre tel un animal. Il ne voulait pas brusquer l'homme de sa vie.

Leurs corps nus se mouvaient donc lentement, réchauffant leurs peaux d'un frottement régulier jusqu'à ce que, perdu dans son allégresse, Loki ne murmure:

\- Plus…

Ce fut le point de non-retour pour Thor qui s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde et les mouvements autrefois lancinants se firent brusques si pas agressifs. Leurs corps s'emboîtèrent, changeant de position à chaque nouvelle pénétration, tout deux se battant pour la domination. Thor grognait, incapable de ralentir la cadence, se soulevant pour mieux se renfoncer dans l'antre chaud qui s'offrait à lui. Ce n'était plus deux corps, mais un seul qui dansait, guidé par la félicité.

Thor et Loki jouirent. Une première fois bien sûr, mais aussi une deuxième fois, une troisième fois et plus encore. Pourtant, à aucun moment l'un ou l'autre ne réclama que cela cesse.

Ce n'est qu'au matin que leurs besoins s'estompèrent, laissant place à une tendresse nouvelle.

Le blond se blottit dans les bras de son amant, ravi de cette nuit passée avec lui.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi…

Thor interrompit immédiatement Loki.

\- À quel fichu moment as-tu trouvé le temps de réfléchir ? demanda-t-il presque étonné du peu d'information qu'il avait reçu.

\- Tais-toi donc et laisse-moi dire ce que je veux te dire. Je ne sais pas comment notre relation va évoluer, mais qu'importe le chemin qu'elle emprunta, Narvi est ton enfant et toi comme lui avez le droit d'être ensemble.

Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration, mais ses choix étaient déjà faits.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de le garder pour moi et peut-être qu'il ne comprendra pas de suite pourquoi je fais ça, mais…

Loki se tut à nouveau. Thor avait plus ou moins comprit là où il voulait en venir, mais n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Vous rentrerez ensemble à Asgard.

Dans l'esprit de Thor ce fut un déferlement d'émotions et de pensées contradictoires.

Évidemment que cette idée était alléchante, mais Narvi avait toujours grandi avec sa mère, Loki, et les séparer si brusquement serait très certainement dramatique pour lui. Il énuméra une liste d'arguments montrant que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais Loki ne renonça pas.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Il t'aime. Il t'aimait déjà avant de te connaître et sait depuis toujours que tu es son père. Il acceptera.

* * *

 _Toc Toc Toc_

La porte de la chambre de Narvi s'ouvrit doucement. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident de la fugue.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda Thor qui venait de pencher son visage à l'entrée.

Le petit garçon hocha brièvement la tête, déposant le livre qu'il lisait à côté de lui, dévoilant ainsi le titre : Histoires et stratégies militaires des grandes guerres.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu lis ?

\- Oui, c'est papa qu'il me l'a offert.

Thor sourit. Effectivement, ce cadeau ressemblait bien à Loki.

Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?

À nouveau, Narvi acquiesça.

\- Je vais bientôt devoir m'en aller et, cette fois, j'aimerais que tu ne t'enfuies pas.

Narvi baissa la tête, honteux qu'on lui rappelle son erreur, mais fut, à sa grande surprise, soulevé par une étreinte aimante.

\- Tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai dit que Loki et toi allaient venir sur Asgard ? Tu m'as répondu que c'était impossible, impossible, car il n'y aurait plus de roi ici. La situation est la même pour moi ; j'ai un royaume que je ne peux pas abandonner, pourtant je suis déjà parti bien trop longtemps.

Thor fut surpris de voir que Narvi ne se plaigna pas du tout lorsqu'il lui annonça la décision qui avait été prise par ses parents. Il ne sauta pas non plus de joie, il accepta simplement leur choix.

On ordonna donc pour la seconde fois aux gardes de Thor de se préparer à partir pour finalement rentrer chez eux, mais, cette fois-ci, Loki et Narvi ne manquaient pas à l'appel.

S'agenouillant pour être à la hauteur de son fils, Loki serra son petit contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il disait au revoir à son enfant et le voir partir dans un endroit d'où il avait été autrefois banni lui faisait un peu mal au coeur. Par contre, Loki savait que c'était pour le mieux.

Sentant la peine de son papa, Narvi fondit en larme et se blottit contre son coeur, mais les troupes ne voulaient pas s'éterniser encore une fois et il fut contraint de se séparer de lui.

Sans un mot, Narvi tendit la main et attrapa celle du blond qui l'attendait. Ses larmes coulaient lentement, mais sans s'arrêter. Alors qu'il quittait le royaume qui avait toujours été le sien et qu'ils arrivaient à proximité du bifrost, il se tourna vers Thor.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'appeler papa ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjours bonsoir. Comme à mon habitude j'avais peur que ce chapitre soit trop petit mais il est au final le plus imposant et massif de l'histoire avec environ 1000 mots de plus que la moyenne des quatre autres.

Comme d'habitude je tienne à remercier 34 SpaceStreet pour m'avoir aidé à sublimer ce texte (et à ne pas vous bruler les yeux avec mes fautes d'orthographe).

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Asgard était aux yeux de quiconque ayant eu l'honneur d'y séjourner l'un des –sinon le– plus beaux royaumes de l'Univers et le petit Narvi ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Ce dernier était pantois et émerveillé malgré l'appréhension qui lui tiraillait les tripes et lui retournait l'estomac. Lui qui n'avait connu que les palais austères –bien que dantesques– de Jotunheim se retrouvait devant plus de richesses, de couleurs et de lumières qu'il n'aurait jamais su en imaginer.

Il lui semblait que le moindre manant aurait pu prétendre au titre de Roi et il se sentait fort peu habillé parmi ces être dont même la peau semblait faite d'or.

Narvi remarqua ensuite la chaleur. Il comprit dès lors pourquoi les Asgardien ne portaient que peu de linges de corps. Comment faisaient ces personnes pour supporter de pareilles températures alors que lui était déjà abattu par la chaleur ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule, c'était celle de Thor, son père.

Son attention se tourna de ce fait, vers la peau de bête qui décorait ses frêles épaules bleues et dont les poils d'un brun cendré, rugueux et enchevêtrés les uns dans les autres et qui ne laissait en rien deviner son sang royale. Hésitant, il choisit de la retirer, dévoilant la tenue bien plus sophistiquée qu'il portait en dessous. Il releva enfin la tête pour se donner prestance, gardant la dite peau sous le bras.

Face à lui avançait un vieil homme (Narvi n'avait pas encore appris à différencier les hommes des femmes mais, heureusement, il avait correctement deviné que la personne devant lui était un mâle), menant à sa suite ribambelle de nobliaux et de bonnes gens de la cour.

\- N'aie crainte, mon garçon. Tout va bien se passer, lui souffla son père dans un sourire contrit, souhaitant tout autant convaincre Narvi que se convaincre lui-même.

\- Mon roi, salua brièvement (pour respecter la coutume) l'homme qui, d'un pas décidé, arrivait à leur hauteur.

Il était évident, au vu de sa manière d'être que c'était un homme puissant, respecté et apprécié de tous. Pourtant sa barbe blanche, son oeil unique et les deux corbeaux qui s'étaient posés à proximité de lui terrorisait Narvi.

Celui-ci avait reconnu l'homme. C'était Odin, son grand père, l'homme qui avait banni Loki. Le petit voulut parler, mais son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge. L'ancien roi venait de se tourner vers lui.

\- Ça ne fait pas même un an que tu es roi et tu ramènes déjà un bâtard, raya-t-il sans lâcher le jeune prince du regard.

\- Je... Je m'appelle Narvi.

\- Je sais, répliqua Odin d'une voix rogue et retentissante.

Le sang du petit Jotun se glaça en réaction au ton sec qu'avait employé le vieil homme. Il décida alors de se taire et de laisser les deux adultes discuter entre eux, maintenant le mutisme qu'il avait employé depuis l'annonce de son départ.

\- Ta mère à fait aménager une seconde chambre proche de la tienne, expliqua ensuite le père de toute chose. Une camériste va vous y accompagner, repose-toi et prépare-toi. L'enfant sera légitimé ce soir. C'est déjà beaucoup demander que l'on accepte l'arrivée d'un bâtard à tes côtés mais si en plus il devait rester illégitime… Nous serions la risée de tout le royaume et les régions alentour pour des générations et des générations.

Narvi fut présenté comme prévu à la cour et au peuple le jours de son arrivé et devint aussitôt le centre d'attention des bals et des cérémonies, quand celles-ci ne lui étaient tout bonnement pas dédiées.

Les premiers mois furent difficile. Personne n'était resté indifférent à son arrivée et dans les rues de la ville, on ne parlait que de lui. Pourtant, malgré les remarques qu'il avait pu entendre et les murmures sur son passage, jamais aucune plainte ne se fit entendre **:** Narvi se comportait exemplairement.

Qui ne l'aurait pas fait sous le regard sévère de son grand-père, dont –il fallait l'avouer– Narvi continuait à avoir une peur bleue ?

Puis, il y avait cette promesse faite à Loki qui l'aidait à tenir. Juste avant que Thor et lui ne quitte le château dans lequel il avait grandi, le roi des glaces s'était penché sur son enfant et lui avait demandé de ne plus revenir sur Jotunheim jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

«Si tu respecte cette promesse, je te jure que nous pourrons régulièrement être réunis, toi, Thor et moi.»

Demander ça avait été difficile mais aussi nécessaire, Narvi avait compris l'importance de cette demande. Il ne connaissait pas les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation, mais il savait que sa mère ne faisait toujours pas l'unanimité chez eux et ce malgré sa gentillesse. Le prince n'avait donc eu aucun doute quant au faite que la demande avait été faite dans le but de l'éloigner de possible conflict.

Maintenant, dix mois s'étaient écoulés et Narvi était pleinement respecté comme un membre de la famille royale asgardienne.

Il avait tout de même dut user de toutes ses armes pour être accepté par le peuple en commençant par changer son apparence.

Bien entendu il avait été hors de question pour lui qu'il use de la magie et revête une peau blanche, mais il prenait tous les matins son temps pour choisir la tenue parfaite pour la journée et pour plaire à la populace.

On ne parlait donc dorénavant plus de sa couleur de peau mais seulement de ses bonnes manière. Son plan fonctionnait.

\- Tu es bien le fils de Loki, lui dit son père qui attendait depuis déjà bien trop longtemps à son goût que le prince choisisse une tenue.

Ce jour-là, on célébrait le jour le plus court de l'année et les nouveaux jours à venir et, le soir, pour le banquet final, un invité de marque était attendu : le roi de Jotunheim. Narvi, surexcité, avait en conséquence enfilé un pantalon bordeaux et une chemise bouffante de la même couleur au-dessus de laquelle il portait une veste d'un émeraude profond décoré de bijoux d'or.

Il avait appris à son arrivée que le vert et le rouge représentaient séparément sa mère et son père et avait décidé de se les approprier. Ce qu'il faisait particulièrement bien.

\- Papa ? J'ai une question.

\- Et j'ai certainement un réponse. Vas-y, parles l'esprit tranquille.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde se réfère à moi en tant que garçon ? J'ai étudié les différences entre les Asgardiens et les Jotnar et je ne pense pas être plus un mâle qu'une femelle. Sur Jotunheim, c'est normal de parler comme ça, mais ici… C'est bizarre.

Thor resta bouche bée, il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Narvi ne s'identifie pas dans le genre qu'on lui avait donné. Pourtant, il était vrai que Loki avait, à plus d'une reprise, lui aussi changé d'apparence et réclamé qu'on le qualifie de femme. A l'époque, Loki ignorait encore être un Jotun, mais cela pourrait être une particularité de leur espèce ?

Le roi bafouilla avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il dit :

\- Je ferais savoir à tout le monde que tu es une fille si tu me le demandes.

Narvi noua un ruban dans ses chevaux qu'il avait laissé pousser, ajusta la chaîne qui, suspendue entre ses deux minuscules cornes, pendait sur son front et regarda son père.

\- Non, il n'y a pas besoin. Je trouve ça juste dommage, je veux juste être moi-même.

Thor lui sourit et s'approcha pour le porter dans ses bras et le serrer très fort.

\- Papa ! Tu vas défaire ma tenue !

\- Sois toi-même, car je t'aimerais toujours comme tu es.

Dans le couloir, on n'entendit alors une effroyable bataille affective commencer entre le père et son enfant, entrecoupée de cris et de rires.

* * *

Exceptionnellement, il avait été prévu que Narvi assiste, et ce pour la première fois, au conseil du roi. C'est ainsi qu'après s'être apprêté, il se retrouva dans la salle dédié au assemblé, assis entre son père, le roi et son grand-père, l'ancien roi. Il avait appréhendé ce moment durant des jours, car même si cela faisait presque un an qu'il vivait ici, dans les yeux d'Odin il ne voyait son reflet que comme celui d'un apatride.

Le conseil commença.

Un jeune homme s'avança et, ouvrant un grand livre sur la table devant lui, commença à lire. Il était le Scribe.

Le programme du jour ne prévoyait pas de parler des problème d'économie, de politique ou du peuple, mais bien seulement de finaliser les détails de l'événement organisée ce soir.

La fête, en plus d'être très importante dans la culture des Asgardiens, devait resserrer les liens entre ceux-ci et le peuple des géants de glace.

Il était donc primordial que les Jotnar soient accueillis dans le plus grand respect et qu'il n'y ait aucun incident, et ce, spécialement quand Loki allait faire sa déclaration.

\- Ma mère va devoir faire un discours ?

\- Oui, votre _mère_ , le mot fut dit avec hargne, doit, pour soulever la sentence qui lui a été imposée, reconnaître publiquement que son exile forcé lui a été bénéfique.

Apprenant ceci, Narvi s'offusqua. Il se rappelait parfaitement de tous ces soirs où Loki lui avait raconté ses péripéties et mésaventures ayant fait suite au bannissement de son père adoptif.

\- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que ma mère a enduré par votre faute ? demanda-t-il à l'assemblée de conseillers avant de plonger son regard dans celui d'Odin. C'est une humiliation publique que vous préparez et rien de moins !

Lui qui était d'habitude si calme venait de renverser sa chaise en se levant d'un bon, des larmes dans le regard.

Thor aurait pu contredire son fils mais n'en fit rien. Il était évident que le prince ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais même lui qui la connaissait avait tout de même été opposé aux choix de son père.

Un silence plana quelques instants avant qu'une vieille femme n'intervienne.

\- C'est la tradition, la loi l'exige.

\- À quoi bon garder des lois stupides ? Odin pourrait tout aussi bien s'excuser à ce prix-là !

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, jeune prince, Loki a été banni pour de bonnes raisons.

La vieille conseillère hésita avant de reprendre :

\- Il était dangereux.

\- Je ne vous crois pas !

Le ton monta encore entre les conseillers et Narvi. L'ancien roi intervint :

\- Toute cette discussion n'a pas raison d'être ! Loki a accepté de faire un discours et il le fera. Maintenant, cessez vos enfantillages.

Le conseil s'arrêta abruptement sur cette bonne parole.

Narvi aurait voulu, à ce moment-là, rester avec son père, mais celui-ci avait encore des choses à préparer et, après un sourire contrit, s'en alla.

Toujours tremblant de la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir, il se refugia, les larmes aux yeux, dans les jardins qu'il aimait tant fréquenter.

Il venait ici quand il se sentait seul et désemparé. Il pouvait se reposer à l'ombre des fleurs et personne ne venait jamais le déranger. Pourtant une personne savait que c'était sa cachette: la propriétaire des lieux.

Frigg, à l'encontre d'Odin, était chaleureuse, douce et aimée de Narvi.

Dès sa rencontre avec son petit-fils, elle avait su le charmer, lui donnant la douceur que Thor avait parfois du mal à apporter.

Elle termina la coupe du buisson dont elle prenait soin lorsqu'elle vit entrer Narvi dans son jardin, puis se dirigea vers lui.

Il s'était assis, les genoux contre le torse, dans une petite alcôve. Il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un enfant. La dame en fut rassurée autant qu'elle s'en inquiéta. Narvi comprenait parfois trop bien son rôle de prince et ne laissait de ce fait plus assez de place à l'enfant qu'il était.

\- Je ne veux pas parler !

\- Très bien, dit Frigg alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui. Je ne vais pas te forcer à le faire.

Comme il avait prévenu, Narvi ne parla pas ou, du moins, au début, car la présence de la vieille femme avait sur lui un effet apaisant et une fois le moment venu, il s'expliqua.

\- Odin ne comprend rien, il n'a aucune idée de ce que papa a vécu !

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est un égoïste !

\- Je ne le pense pas personnellement, mais je suis sa femme après tout et, de ce fait, ne suis-je peut-être pas très objective. Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Narvi expliqua la situation et Frigg décida, après mûre réflexion, de lui confier un secret.

\- Tu ne dois pas le dire à personne, car en réalité il brisait l'une des ses propres lois en faisant ça… Elle marqua une pause. Tu sais, il est interdit d'avoir le moindre contact avec une personnes bannie ou même de prendre de ses nouvelles, pourtant, quand tu étais bébé et même avant que tu naisses, Odin prenait déjà des nouvelles de toi. Chaque fois qu'il se joignait à Heimdall pour une discussion il en profitait pour que, mine de rien, le gardien des mondes lui décrive ce qu'il voyait quand il regardait le jeune homme qu'il avait pris comme pupille, mais qui était devenu, au fil du temps, notre fils.

\- Je suis certain qu'il faisait ça pour s'assurer que nous ne puissions pas revenir sur Asgard. Au sinon pourquoi a-t-il banni Papa dans un premier temps ?

La question arracha un soupir a Frigg. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à cet enfant tout le mal que celui qu'il appelait Mère avait fait.

\- Tu dois me croire, Odin à fait ce qui lui semblait être le mieux.

Narvi essuya ses yeux gonflés et haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas le courage de se disputer à nouveau, alors quand Frigg lui proposa d'aller manger, il la suivit sans protester malgré sa colère qui s'était transformée en tristesse.

* * *

La foule, à l'image de l'humeur redevenue légère du prince, marchait d'un pas allègre pour accueillir la délégation de Jotnar qui devait se joindre d'un moment à l'autre aux convives.

Ça allait être un moment magique. Il n'y avait que le discours de Loki qui faisait un peu d'ombre sur la soirée idyllique qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Ses parents allait se revoir et retomber amoureux, se marier et vivre à nouveau ensemble.

Si seulement Narvi savait à quel point le destin aimait l'ironie **;** et à quel point il n'imaginait pas ce qui allait se passer.

\- Petit seigneur, attendez-moi ! cria la nourrice princière alors que Narvi slalomait entre les convives, se dirigeant eux aussi vers les terrasses où se passerait les réjouissances.

\- Allez donc plus vite, Nanie ! Je ne veux sous aucun prétexte manquer le début de la fête. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mes deux parents réunis.

Depuis le couronnement de Thor, Heimdall devait partager son emploi du temps avec un apprenti. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il en avait besoin ou même envie mais Thor avait jugé que le gardien des portes avait assez travaillé et pouvait dorénavant se reposer et participer lui aussi à la fête.

Il était donc aux côtés de la famille qu'il avait toujours servi et protégé quand Narvi arriva essoufflé. Ils se saluèrent sans un mot; tous deux s'appréciaient sans avoir à se parler.

Narvi se faufila ensuite entre les jambes de ses grand-parents pour arriver au niveau de son père qui discutait joyeusement. Il lui attrapa la main et, n'ayant que ça à faire, patienta. Pourtant, il n'eut même pas le temps de s'ennuyer avant que les trompettes ne résonnent. Le bifrost venait de s'activer. Il y eut un moment de tension où tout le monde retenait son souffle attendant que le Bifrost ne s'ouvre.

\- Oh non…

Tous se tournèrent vers Heimdall qui, d'un air grave, venait de parler avant même que quiconque ne sache ce qui se passait. Sur ces entrefaits, la porte des mondes s'ouvrit, dévoilant une petite troupe de Jotnar dont l'un d'eux était visiblement au seuil de la mort.

Les autres, paniqués, hurlèrent à qui voulait bien l'entendre :

\- Le roi Lauffrayson nous envoie, le palais est attaqué !

Une vague d'épouvante traversa les invités avant d'arriver jusqu'à Thor. Son coeur s'arrêta. Tout devint silencieux autour de lui. Il regardait de loin les Jotuns ensanglantés, imaginant le pire pour son amour.

Il tourna son regard vers son ami à la peau sombre qui lui confirma à l'aide de son don ce qui venait d'être annoncé.

Se reprenant, il ordonna qu'on soigne les arrivants et que les soldats se préparent à partir au combat. Il enfila son armure, récupéra son arme et rejoint la porte où son armée au complet attendait.

L'air chaud et humide était devenu pesant et la respiration de Thor s'était faite difficile. Devant son passage, les habitants d'Asgard s'écartaient en murmurant leurs espoirs que rien ne lui arrive.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait au combat, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait sur Jotunheim non plus, mais tous savaient la férocité au combat des géant de glace.

Le roi se retourna pour annoncer son départ avant qu'il ne voit son fils et son petit visage crispé par l'inquiétude. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'ils ne se parlent, attendant sous la main délicate de Frigg et sous le regard rude d'Odin. Pourtant, Narvi aurait vraiment voulu lui parler à ce moment-là du secret que Loki lui avait confié avant qu'il ne quitte Jotunheim.

Thor reviendrait, _in petto_ **,** il en était certain, mais le temps pressait et même s'il l'aurait voulu, il décida de ne pas retourner vers son enfant.

Il inspira profondément et, déterminé, cria «en avant».

La bataille pour arriver jusqu'au château fut étonnamment rapide, mais personne n'allait s'en plaindre. Passant les murailles dans lesquelles étaient enfermés Loki et les siens, Thor se détacha de son armée pour accourir dans les bâtiments du roi, mais il ne s'y trouvait pas. Une nouvelle vague de panique le prit : Thor espéra de tout coeur que son amant n'avait pas décidé d'être aussi stupide que lui-même pouvait être et qu'il n'était pas partit au coeur de la mêlée.

Le blond dévala les escaliers et parcourut les couloirs dans tous les sens pour enfin entendre la voix de Loki qui dirigeait les opérations.

Celui-ci se retourna, ressentant la présence du dieu du tonnerre, mais son visage montrait tout sauf de la reconnaissance.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? cracha-t-il avec virulence. Roi incapable ! Tous tes hommes sont descendus sur Jotunheim. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire?

Le roi bleu appela un garde et cria ses ordres. Une percée vers Asgard allait être faite.

\- Le chemin est impossible à prendre, les forces ennemis se sont resserrées sur nous après notre passage : on est encerclé, dit Thor avec amertume et désappointement.

\- Alors nous ne prendrons pas la porte principale, dit Loki qui venait de récupérer des armes.

\- C'est de la folie de sortir comme ça ! Repoussons-les, petits à petits, et d'ici quelques jours, ce sera fini. Et puis pourquoi tu veux absolument aller à Asgard ? Ça ne fait aucun sens.

\- Parce que mon fils y est !

\- Et alors ? La bataille est ici.

\- Ce n'est très certainement qu'une distraction, un piège dans lequel tu es tombé les pieds devant. Imagine si des Jotnars parvenaient à entrer sur Asgard alors que tu y a délogé toutes tes force armées.

\- Les hommes que tu as envoyé se battront alors jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

Le visage de Loki se décomposa, ses yeux s'écarquillant dans une expression d'horreur pure.

\- Les hommes que j'ai quoi ? Je n'ai envoyé personne !


End file.
